


Put some Pip in your step

by Mattchewy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: Rocket and Pip are pretty similar. Small guys who love explosions, guns, and other things.





	Put some Pip in your step

**Author's Note:**

> For Damian5320 on Discord ;)

Rocket hated loud places like this. When there was too much noise, he tended to either drown out it out with beer or even music (thanks Quill for the music player. Blessing in damn disguise.) Of course that peace ending when one of the patrons attempted to grab another one, saying they had stolen something. And then the fighting started, the annoyed Rocket partaking when he could. Til one had grabbed the raccoon, Rocket cursing as he was slowly crushed-

Until the attacker let go, thudding onto the ground. And on top of him was a fox, vials along his chest, grinning smugly at the raccoon. 

"Looks like you needed help there."

Rocket growled in annoyance, looking for the music player under the unconscious body, only to see the fox holding it. Rocket's eyes narrowed. "Gimme that."

The fox smirked. "I will. Just got a proposition for ya." Rocket crossed his arms. He could have easily shot this punk and left, but... something felt good about this. He didn't know why.

"I'll give this back if... you come back to my place with me." He winked at the last part. Rocket rolled his eyes.

"First you save me, take my stuff, and now you wanna screw me?" Rocket's itchy trigger finger really wanted to get this guy but... has he even had sex in a while? Sure, he's jerked it a ton this year, but still...

"Fuck it." Rocket grumbled, grabbing what stuff he had left to the fox's delight. "What the hell is your name anyway?"

The fox smirked. "You can just call me Pip."

* * *

Rocket could see that the place Pip was at was pretty modern, a fairly large apartment with a big bed (way bigger than the fox needed) and other furniture. The fox looked at Rocket's reaction. 

"My job pays well," Pip said as he took off his shirt, exposing his well-built body. "And I've heard you get paid well too."

Rocket blushed a bit. "I mean as a two-times galaxy saver, I can be." Part of him felt like tensing up before he felt the fox's paws slowly stroked his arm, the raccoon smiling as the fox kneeled and undid his pants.

"Exactly why I've been looking forward to this for a while." Pip grinned as Rocket's cock was released from his pants. "Gotta say thanks to a hero." Pip then quickly opened the mouth to take in Rocket's cock.

Rocket groaned as he felt Pip's tongue on him, the soft wetness of his mouth feeling so good. He closed his eyes in bliss as Pip's head softly bobbed up and down on his dick, Rocket softly moaning.

This went on for a couple minutes before Rocket was close to cumming. Right before he did, Pip got off him. Rocket was about to ask why before the fox lept up into a kiss with him, kissing hard while at the same time, positioning himself right on top of Rocket's wet dick.

Seeing now what Pip want, he got Pip right on the bed as they kissed, then Rocket inserted his dick softly into Pip's ass. The raccoon kept up a steady pace as he thrust back and forth, Pip grabbing him by the shirt as he did so.

"God, you're so thick..." Pip moaned out as he was impaled on Rocket's dick, the fox wanting the whole thing inside him. Rocket meanwhile, was full of lust, growling softly as he continued to keep up his pace.

Finally, Rocket came into Pip, moaning hoarsely as the fox was filled with raccoon cum. He pulled his dick out of Pip, letting the fox lay there for a second.

"D-damn..." Pip breathed a bit heavily. "Y-you..."

Rocket grinned. "Not done yet? Wanna see your turn now."

Pip grinned, seeing the raccoon kneel down below him. "Good Rocket..." Rocket slowly had the fox's cock in his mouth, before feeling the fox's paws on his head, and began moving in a rhythm with them. Rocket too was good with his tongue, exploring the fox's cock with ease. Pip almost came again within seconds but slowed the pace down, Rocket looking up at the fox with an actual sense of loving.

After more of that, Rocket felt the fox get close to cumming. He groaned as took the whole length in the mouth, and then Pip also moaned as he came. Rocket got off the dick, allowing some in his mouth, but also on his face and chest. He smirked at the fox.

He motioned for Pip to lay down, the fox blushed as he did. Then, getting on top of him, Rocket starting riding Pip's length, the raccoon moaning as he took the whole thing in one go.

Pip blushed. "Wow, you fit like 3 dicks down there?" Rocket blushed, looking bashful.

"J-just shut up and let me d-do my work!" Rocket moaned out as he went up and down on Pip's cock, the length sinking down into his ass. He panted, tongue flopping out of his mouth, eyes full of lust.

Finally, Pip came inside the raccoon, both of them groaning in pleasure. Rocket laid down on Pip, growling softly as he stroked the fox's face.

"You need to steal my stuff more often." He smirked softy as Pip blushed. "Because I think ya stole my heart."


End file.
